Yosef Nopex
Race: Human Class: Paladin Early Life Yosef Nopex is the 2nd of the 4 children sired by Dehvan Nopex (along with brothers Jamal, Salah and sister Deena). Growing up, the children had some of the best education in the city, and some of the best fighting training thanks in part to Dehvan's old mentor, Svogmi Sevenfingers. Though he was often busy as Presider of the Senate, Dehvan made sure that he spent time with his children (something his own father had neglected to do). This is how the children learned their moral values, as their father explained to them how it was their responsibility to take care of the less fortunate of the city, to ensure the unity of the people of Ketrab (and to avoid the fractures he saw firsthand during the elven invasion). As they got older, it was always assumed that Jamal (as the oldest) would take over as Dehvan's heir one day, so more of Yosef's training went into weaponry and combat. The boy excelled, easily mastering many of the weapons he was presented with (though the scimitar was his favorite). At the age of 18, Yosef signed up for the Ketrabi Imperial Guard, to fulfill his 2 years of military service. He quickly rose through the ranks, not because of his name, but because he proved to be a more than capable soldier and leader. His father and superior officers noticed Yosef's thirst for adventure, and thought he would eventually transfer to the Legion. But when he turned 20, he shocked those around him by leaving the military. The Dawnbringers Yosef took his father's teachings to heart, and when the time came, he joined an order of paladins that had set up in Ketrab, known as the Dawnbringers. Their mission was to rid the continent of demons, and Yosef saw that as the ultimate way to protect the less fortunate people in the lands (and not just Ketrab). His father was not pleased upon hearing this news, fearing that it might stir up rumors of his families traitorous past (as the Dawnbringers is not a Ketrabi institution). But as he thought it over, Dehvan felt like he was acting too much like his father, and later gave Yosef his blessing (and a brand new blade as well). His first few years in the group brought little excitement, mostly charitable work with the poorer folk of Ketrab and the surrounding areas. Eventually, his fighting prowess was allowed to show itself, and he led a few raiding parties in the surrounding areas. It wasn't until word reached the Dawnbringers of the invasion of the Centaur homeland by the Manefolk. They gathered all the strength they could muster, and rode out, fearing that a larger demon force was behind this. Their fears proved right, and the Dawnbringers waged a long bloody battle, that only managed to result in a stalemate. Yosef proved himself time and time on the battlefield, showcasing fighting skills that would have made his teachers proud. Far far from home though, it was many months before messengers could reach Yosef on the battlefield to deliver the somber news; his father had been murdered. Present Day Yosef has only just returned to Ketrab, his father dead and buried for sometime. After giving him the details of Dehvan's murder, Jamal offers to host Yosef for his stay, but he declines, instead heading to the Dawnbringers HQ to report in. But as he arrives, he sees a man outside, begging for food. His haggard appearance and bloodstained rags betray his identity as one of the conspirators in his father's death. Breaking the decree handed down by "Vandroiy", Yosef stares at the man for what seems like an eternity, watching him beg passerby's for scraps. Slowly, his hand runs down to the hilt of his sword, and he approaches the man. There, right in front of the Dawnbringers HQ, Yosef opens the man's belly, spilling his insides onto the city streets. Hearing the commotion, The Eldars (the leaders of the Dawnbringers) rush outside to see what has transpired. Yosef tries to defend his actions, claiming he was only punishing a man who harmed an innocent. But they know his true motivations were anger and revenge, and strip him of his rank, his steed, and through the use of magic, his abilities. Then, in a final punishment, they draw a red "X" on Yosef's chest-piece in the dead man's blood, mimicking the same punishment he had recieved in life. Dismayed yet not deterred, Yosef was able to restore his abilities through intense training, and vowed that he would be an avenging sword, seeking justice whenever he felt the Dawnbringers was too cowardly to act. Category:People